


…In Bed.

by pocketmumbles (livelikejack)



Series: Wolf Moon 'verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Gen, Multi, Sexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/pseuds/pocketmumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isaac,” Derek says. He reaches into his bag and pulls out – pamphlets, oh god, he has pamphlets. Why does he have pamphlets. “We need to talk about – your body is changing, and-”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Isaac leaps off the loveseat and walks out of the living room. “Nope. Nope. This isn’t happening.”</p><p>“Come back here!” Derek yells. “I need to get through this with you so it’s not as bad when I do this with Cora.”</p><p>(Or, the one where Isaac has a lot of sex and learns a few things about his friends along the way…in bed. Isaac-centric character expansion in the Wolf Moon 'verse. Companion piece to “It’s Friday, I’m…In…?” See notes for minor ships.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	…In Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of tiny character study vignettes hidden in…in bed. The actual sex is very montage-y, so apologies if you were hoping for a bunch of smut. Isaac POV, exploring his and others’ sexualities. It’s probably helpful to read the preceding fics (including It’s Friday, I’m…In…?) in the series to understand the ‘verse. If anyone wants me to whip up a timeline to summarize key events of Wolf Moon so you don’t have to slog through it again, let me know.
> 
> This fic includes **Erica/Isaac, Isaac/Lydia, Isaac/Malia, Isaac/Jackson, Isaac/Stiles, Allison/Isaac, Allison/Isaac/Jackson, Isaac/Scott** (barely), **Boyd/Erica/Isaac** (/Cora, kind of), **Danny/Isaac, Ethan/Isaac, Aiden/Ethan/Isaac** , and **Aiden/Isaac**. Please read through that list carefully in case you wanna opt out. Note that, since Aiden and Ethan are twin brothers, this includes incest. I didn’t tag these because they are, in my opinion, too brief and montage-y to clutter up the relationship searches.
> 
> Fic title is a nod to when we were twelve and thought that everything sounded hilarious when you added “in bed” to the end of it, and also to when we were college-aged and still thought it sounded hilarious…in bed. Music shoutout to The Dollyrots’ album Barefoot and Pregnant, which I listened to whilst writing this.

Derek sits Isaac down on the loveseat and sits down on the couch across from him. “Okay,” he says. “Okay. So – okay.”

“Oh my god,” Isaac says. “Derek, I don’t need The Talk.”

“No, no, you’re starting high school,” Derek says determinedly, “And I know Coach Finstock is in charge of Sex Ed, and that’s just a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Actually, it kind of terrifies the rest of the class into looking up the actual answers on the Internet,” Isaac says. “So his teaching methods are actually super effective, when you think about it.”

“Isaac,” Derek says. He reaches into his bag and pulls out – pamphlets, oh god, he has pamphlets. Why does he have pamphlets. “We need to talk about – your body is changing, and-”

 _“Oh my god.”_ Isaac leaps off the loveseat and walks out of the living room. “Nope. Nope. This isn’t happening.”

“Come back here!” Derek yells. “I need to get through this with you so it’s not as bad when I do this with Cora.”

Isaac stomps back into the living room and jabs a finger into Derek’s face. Derek goes cross-eyed trying to look at it. “I am not your whore,” Isaac says firmly. His Motorola phone buzzes, and he wanders out of the living room to read the text.

“I – what – that didn’t even make sense!” Derek calls. “See, this is why we need to have The Talk!”

 **From:** Moon Of My Life, 5:24 pm

new misfits ep tonight U EXCITED??????

 **To:** Moon Of My Life, 5:26 pm

HELL YEAHHHHHHHHH

 **To:** Moon Of My Life, 5:26 pm

hurry up n get here dereks tryin to give me the talk

 **From:** Moon Of My Life, 5:27 pm

OMGGGGG

 **From:** Moon Of My Life, 5:28 pm

this i gotta see

“Erica’s coming over,” Isaac yells down the stairs, then remembers that he doesn’t actually have to yell for Derek to hear him. “So if you could, like, be less weird, that’d be great.”

Derek perks up. “Wait. I need to give Erica The Talk.”

He feels the blood drain from his face. “Uh oh.”

 **To:** Moon Of My Life, 5:30 pm

ABORT ABORT ABORT

 **To:** Moon Of My Life, 5:30 pm

ITS 2 LATE 4 ME SAVE URSELF

 **From:** Moon Of My Life, 5:31 pm

hahaha cmon itll be hilarious

 

**_Erica Reyes_ **

Erica is his first everything. It’s only fitting, since they’re soulmates and all. If he could fall in love with anyone, it…actually, no, it wouldn’t be with her. They’re beyond that.

She’s nervous at first, insisting he stay on top and stressing about accidentally impaling him on her claws. He isn’t worried, though; he knows that she’d never hurt him. And she never does, even when she relaxes and lets herself go. But when she scrapes a single claw down the length of his spine, just too light to break the skin… _damn_.

He learns that she’s ticklish on her sides, and that laughter is the key to getting her to relax. He trails teasing fingers and nuzzles into her side until she giggles and kicks him over onto his back.

She loves wrapping her legs around him and pulling him in extra tight. He can’t actually tell which one of them is louder. (Technically, she wins when she flat-out howls through her orgasm, but. That doesn’t count.) She’s still trying to find his ticklish spot. So far, she hasn’t succeeded.

She finds his prostate, though, and she never lets him live down the shriek he lets out when she fingers him open for the first time.

He used to think that he could fall in love with Erica Reyes. But he can’t, he really can’t. And he’d never want to. They’re already too perfect just the way they are.

 

**_Lydia Martin_ **

“I don’t want a boyfriend,” Lydia Martin says, apropos of nothing. “I just want a distraction.”

He shuts his locker and looks around her, where Jackson is decidedly _not_. They must be off again. “Uh, hello to you, too,” he says.

Lydia flicks her gaze up and down his body. “So, you’re coming home with me after lacrosse practice tonight.”

He blinks. “Uh. Sounds good?”

“Of course it does,” she says, and disappears into the nearest classroom right before the bell rings. He’s late for History, but Mr. Westover’s always nice about that sort of thing. And he has a giant soft spot for Isaac, since he’s Derek Hale’s little brother.

Erica taps his head when she turns around to pass back the week’s assignment. “What’s going on behind those pretty blue eyes of yours?”

He blinks. “I think I just became Lydia Martin’s new boy toy.”

“Score!” She grins and holds her hand up for a high-five. “I want all the details.”

“Of course.”

“Ten bucks says you have to wear a collar.”

He doesn’t have to wear a collar, but Lydia is exactly as demanding as he would have expected. She’s gorgeous, and incredibly skilled, and basically everything he always imagined Lydia Martin would be. It’s actually a little disappointing that she’s so predictable.

So, naturally, she throws him for a loop by sitting with him at lunch the next day. “Uh,” he says. “I thought I was a distraction.”

“And did I tell you that you were done being a distraction?” she retorts.

“Ah.”

Lydia plays with his curls. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jackson Whittemore glaring daggers at him while Allison watches in amusement. “You may not have noticed, but you’re growing up into quite the handsome young man,” Lydia says. “I want to make sure everyone knows that I got to you first.”

He chews his sandwich thoughtfully. “I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment.”

“Wise choice.” She smiles and offers an apple to Erica, who stands in front of them with her lunch tray and a confused expression on her face. “Hi, Erica. I heard you like apples.”

Erica accepts the apple and sits down slowly. “Uh, thanks.”

“This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Lydia says happily. “Isaac, I’ll see you after lacrosse practice.”

Isaac watches her leave the cafeteria. Erica watches Isaac. “Oh my god,” she says. “What is going on?”

“I think Jackson must have _really_ pissed her off,” Isaac says.

“Well, make sure he doesn’t mess up your face too much when he beats you up,” Erica says, biting into the apple with a shrug.

“Thanks, Erica.”

 

It takes him a while to realize that she never makes eye contact during sex. Actually, she prefers to not look at him, at all. She’ll look at his body, sure – which is coming along nicely, thanks to Derek teaching him about, like, jogging and lifting weights and yoga – but not his face. She always has to be the one to initiate their kisses, not him, and her eyes are always firmly shut.

It’s entirely possible that he has really weird-looking cheekbones, or something. (He could slice cheese on Jackson Whittemore’s jawline, after all. Pretty much everyone is second-rate after that guy.) But he finds it fascinating, this little quirk that he now knows about Lydia Martin. She’s firm, and demanding, and all sharp angles and even sharper words, and she doesn’t like to look Isaac in the eye when she fucks him.

He’s been her distraction for a month when he finally figures out her favorite position. (It’s not her riding him while he cups her breasts from behind, even though that’s the position she goes for the most.) It’s curled up behind her on their sides, gently bending her knee to rock into her while he covers her neck in kisses. She comes with a quiet gasp, almost as if it takes her by surprise.

It doesn’t, of course, because nothing ever takes Lydia Martin by surprise. But she lets him tangle their legs together and cuddle, which is nice. She doesn’t like cuddling nearly as much as he does, so. That’s nice of her.

“You know,” she says, “You were my second choice for a distraction.”

He takes back every thought he ever had about Lydia Martin being even remotely predictable. “Who was your first pick?”

“Aiden Bacari.”

He hums thoughtfully. “Yeah, he’s pretty hot. I’d go for him first, too.”

“But then I decided that you’d be the more fun project,” she says, stretching lazily before rolling on top of him. “And I was right.”

She doesn’t lean down to kiss him, so he strokes her arm instead. “You always are, Lydia Martin.”

 

Erica starts wearing more floral prints and flowing skirts. “Lydia and Allison took me shopping,” she says when she shows up at the house in a peach skirt that swirls around her thighs. “I dunno, I kinda like it?”

“You look great,” Isaac says sincerely. “Hey, Cora, how d’you think this skirt looks on Erica?” Cora walks into a doorframe. “Cora says you look great.”

Erica ducks her head with a shy smile. “Thanks.”

Lydia and Jackson get back together in time to be voted Homecoming King and Queen as sophomores. Isaac has to respect the societal savvy that goes into that. Their relationship seems exhausting, but it works for them, he supposes.

 

**_Malia Tate_ **

“So, Lydia Martin, huh?” Malia whispers.

It’s pretty pointless to whisper in Beacon Hills’ public library, considering its head librarian has superhuman hearing, but Isaac kind of appreciates the effort. Only kind of, though, because Malia knows exactly how well Derek can hear their conversation. She grins at him evilly. “Yeah,” he whispers back, and smirks. If he’s going to own up to it, he might as well own it, too. “That happened.”

“Glad you survived the experience,” she says. “She seems like she can be a real…” She waggles her eyebrows. “You know.”

“Knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to go after it?” Isaac drawls, cocking an eyebrow. “How terrifying.”

Her smile widens, and her eyes flash yellow for the barest second. At least the library is relatively empty, so probably no one noticed. Danny’s too distracted trying to get the ancient computer to work, anyway. “Oh, Isaac,” she says. “If that _doesn’t_ terrify you, she clearly didn’t do a good enough job on you.”

Isaac shuts their algebra textbook and leans on his elbow. “Oh, and you think you can do better?”

Two words: motorcycle sex.

Two more words: werecoyote claws.

One last word: pegging.

She fucks him hard and fast and feeds him Doritos afterwards. It’s pretty much the best thing ever, even when Aiden nearly skins him when he finds out. Malia nearly skins Aiden right back, so it’s basically all-around awesome.

 

Malia high-fives him in the hallway and plants a ringing smack on his ass as she walks by. Erica harrumphs after her. “ _We_ don’t have a secret handshake,” she says.

“Son of a-” Isaac hisses through his teeth. “Too strong. _Ow_.” He clutches her shoulder for support. “Did you want a secret handshake?”

“No, not really,” Erica says, not helping him struggle upright at all, “But it just doesn’t feel right.”

Isaac shuts his locker and leans against it gingerly. “Erica, you’re always gonna be my one and only.”

“Damn right,” Erica says. She glances down at his ass. “You know, I think we need to go shopping again. Now that people are slapping your butt in public, you need pants that really show it off.” Her eyes light up. “Hey! We should take your brother with us! He knows all about form-fitting jeans.”

Isaac makes a face. “Derek hates shopping. And he _really_ hates the mall.”

“All the more reason to take him with us,” Erica says happily. “C’mon, it’ll be hilarious.”

It is.

 

**_Jackson Whittemore_ **

Spring semester is rough on everyone. Harris almost fails half the class, just because.

Oh, and Scott becomes a werewolf, Derek’s elusive uncle almost kills him, Lydia turns out to be a banshee, Jackson becomes a lizard and kills a couple of people, including Isaac’s dad, and Matt almost kills Isaac and Scott.

And Derek kills Matt in front of everyone.

Yeah, spring semester is pretty rough.

Isaac’s gotta admit, it’s probably the roughest on Jackson. He went through, like, three different supernatural transformations and spent a few weeks as a murder puppet. That’s…that’s some crazy stuff.

Honestly, it’s a miracle that Danny managed to drag him out to the rave at all. Malia and the twins are gone for the weekend, visiting their pack in Berkeley, and Isaac thinks that Jackson and Lydia might be broken up for real this time. Since they’re both supernatural creatures, apparently, and might want to focus on that instead of being Prom King and Queen.

(Well, they were, in fact, Prom King and Queen. But now that the school year is over, Isaac thinks they are, too. For real, now. Lydia’s already started toting around heavy textbooks with titles that Isaac doesn’t even remotely understand.)

“He looks so uncomfortable,” Erica says, nodding at where Jackson stands off to the side of the dance floor – lacrosse co-captain, swim team captain, Homecoming King, Prom King, most popular boy in school _Jackson fucking Whittemore,_ alone, outside the crowd, and nursing a beer that can’t even get him buzzed anymore. It’s almost sad. They watch him wave Danny off with a cocky smirk that vanishes as soon as the other boy disappears onto the dance floor. “You think we should talk to him?” Isaac asks. Jackson’s kind of a giant douchebag, but. Spring semester was pretty rough on him.

“He doesn’t look much in the mood for talking,” Erica says. Jackson puts his cup down and jams his hands into his pockets, shrinking a little further into the shadows. “Come on.”

Isaac knows firsthand how hard it is to resist Erica Reyes when she’s hell-bent on seduction, so he isn’t surprised when she pulls Jackson into a dance easily enough. Jackson kisses her like he’s drowning, and his eyes follow her as she tilts her head back onto Isaac’s chest. They stare at each other for a long moment, lights flashing and music thudding around them, and then Jackson brushes his hand over Erica’s cheek and reaches for him.

Somehow, amidst their bodies swaying together and mouths wandering along jaws, Isaac ends up in between Jackson and Erica, with one of Jackson’s hands buried in the back pocket of his jeans. Erica leans up to brush her lips over his ear. “Have fun,” she sings, and melts away into the crowd. Isaac watches her slide into Boyd’s space without missing a beat. He wishes he were that smooth.

When he turns back, Jackson’s eyes are closed, head thrown back as they grind to the beat. Isaac licks a drop of sweat trailing down his throat, and feels Jackson swallow heavily under his lips. Someone stumbles into them, and Jackson clutches him a little closer, the hand in his pocket digging in a little tighter. “Wanna get out of here?” Isaac asks.

He ends up blowing Jackson in his Porsche. It’s probably not that great, since it’s his first time sucking an actual dick, but Jackson doesn’t seem to mind.

Judging by the way Jackson tosses the condom out the window, drives him back to his house, and spends the rest of the night fucking him into the mattress, he _really_ doesn’t seem to mind. Isaac wakes up the next morning with claw marks on either side of his hips and Jackson half on top of him. Jackson Whittemore is kind of possessive, apparently. In other shocking news, water is kind of wet.

 

Unlike Lydia, who just _pretends_ to be predictable, Jackson actually _is_ predictable. He fucks Isaac in the missionary position, grim and concentrated, and strokes him in perfect time to his thrusts with a grip that’s a shade too tight. It’s great sex – Jackson fucks like a _machine_ – but Isaac finds himself resisting the urge to roll his eyes, sometimes. He’s not entirely sure if Jackson’s afraid to try other positions, or if he just doesn’t actually know any.

One day, Isaac stops tonguing Jackson’s balls and tries tonguing his hole instead, and Jackson jerks so hard that he almost flings Isaac off the bed. Isaac decides to be the bigger man and not laugh at him, and instead hoists his legs a little more firmly over his shoulders to give him the best rimjob that he’s ever had.

(It’s definitely the first rimjob that Jackson’s ever had, so it’s not like he has anything to compare it to, anyway.)

To Isaac’s complete lack of surprise, Jackson loves getting rimmed. He loves it even more when he’s facedown and moaning into a pillow. And he _really_ loves it when Isaac fucks him for the first time.

He loves it the most when Isaac presses him flush against the mattress, pins his wrists above his head, and drapes his body over him, snapping his hips in deep and sinking his teeth into the back of his neck. It’s basically everything Isaac always imagined about Jackson.

Well, actually, he’s much more complimentary than Isaac expected. He’s very vocal, and very complimentary. That’s different, and it does great things for Isaac’s ego. So that’s nice.

 

Danny starts dating Ethan a few weeks after the rave, and Jackson is sufficiently distracted by making Ethan’s life a living hell to bother with a booty call anymore. Isaac’s a little confused as to why he gets dragged along to crash Danny and Ethan’s date, but he supposes Jackson just isn’t very good at detaching. He’ll give it another week or so before Jackson goes back to mostly ignoring him.

He shares a disgusting plate of curly fries with Danny while they watch Jackson and Ethan play the world’s most passive-aggressive game of bowling. Isaac hopes they make it out here without anyone smashing a bowling ball through the floor. “Thanks for taking care of him,” Danny says suddenly. “He kinda wouldn’t let me for a while, there, so. Thanks.”

Isaac looks at him in surprise. Behind them, Jackson and Ethan hurl increasingly heavy bowling balls down the lanes. “It was nothing,” he says lamely. “I mean, uh.”

Danny laughs through his stammers and claps him on the shoulder. “Don’t sweat it,” he says. “I just worry about him sometimes, is all.”

“Sometimes?” Isaac snorts.

“Okay, basically all the time.” He pops a curly fry into his mouth. “It’s nice to know that he’s got people who’ll look after him.”

“Well, we’re all in this weird furry mess, now,” Isaac says. “We gotta stick together.”

The corner of Danny’s mouth quirks. “You think you could distract him a little longer and get him off Ethan’s back?”

“Danny, I don’t think anyone could distract Jackson when it comes to you,” Isaac says with a laugh. Then he follows Danny’s gaze to where Jackson has literally climbed onto Ethan’s back while Ethan holds a bowling ball away from him. “Oh, fuck’s sake.”

 

**_Stiles Stilinski_ **

Not long after the dye job incident, Danny gets sick and misses an overnight tournament. So Scott ends up rooming with Jackson, and Isaac ends up rooming with Stiles in the last free room, which ends up having one king-sized bed instead of two queens. But that’s fine, since Stiles doesn’t actually hate Isaac’s guts anymore and they’re kind of sort of friends now.

Apparently, being kind of sort of friends with Stiles means waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of Stiles jerking off right next to him. “Dude.”

Stiles yelps. “You’re awake?”

“I am, now,” Isaac says grumpily. He glares down at the obvious outline of Stiles’ hand wrapped around his erection. “Seriously? I’m _right here_.”

“I didn’t think you’d hear me,” Stiles says. “You don’t have your family’s super-hearing. I was being quiet about it.”

“You really weren’t,” Isaac says. “I’m human, not deaf.”

“Sorry,” Stiles says. He doesn’t sound sorry at all, but Isaac didn’t really expect him to. “I’m just gonna go…” He starts to roll out of bed and head for the bathroom, but Isaac reaches under the sheets and grabs his wrist. “Uh.”

“I mean,” Isaac says. He slowly slides his hand over Stiles’ and wraps his fingers around his dick. “I’m _right here_.”

“This sounds like the beginning of a bad porno,” Stiles says, even as his own hand falls away and he thrusts into Isaac’s strokes. “Like, not that I’m saying you’d be bad in a porno, but the dialogue, man. It leaves something to be desired.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Isaac asks.

“Not really, no,” he says. “I just start babbling, man, it’s – oh, _shit_.” He comes all over the sheets and Isaac’s fist. Isaac’s definitely sticking to his side of the bed for the rest of the night. He pulls his hand out from under the sheets, shrugs, and starts licking it clean. It doesn’t taste too bad, really. “Oh, _shit_.”

He sucks a finger into his mouth and pulls it out with a pop. “Still a bad porno?” he asks.

“Oh, it’s about to be _really_ bad,” Stiles breathes, then flings the sheets back and proceeds to give Isaac the most enthusiastic and least skilled blowjob that he’s ever had.

Really. There’s a lot of gagging and a tiny bit of teeth. He’s trying, though, so Isaac pets his head and makes what he hopes are encouraging noises. He draws the line when Stiles tries to shove a completely dry finger up his ass, though. “Dude, _no_.”

Stiles pulls off, looking more than a little disappointed. “I think there’s some soap in the bathroom-”

“Dude. _No._ ”

 

 _“So I was thinking about sucking your dick again,”_ Stiles says when Isaac answers his phone, instead of a normal greeting, like, _“Hello,”_ or, _“I really hope none of your family with superhuman hearing is around before I start talking about your dick.”_ Next to him, Derek makes a quietly pained noise before standing up and walking out the front door.

“Are you trying to traumatize my brother on purpose?” Isaac asks after he hears the Camaro roar away.

 _“Oh, was he there?”_ Stiles asks. _“Sweet, bonus. So, anyway, I was thinking about sucking your dick again.”_

“Yeah. I got that,” Isaac says with a sigh.

_“There’ll even be lube this time and everything. I did research.”_

“Of course you did.”

There is most definitely lube. Seven different brands, to be exact. “Because there’s different types, you know, like, silicone-based or water-based, and then there’s gels or creams or liquids,” Stiles says, “And I wasn’t sure which-”

Isaac kisses him. Well, it’s more like he smashes their mouths together, but Stiles goes with it, so it probably isn’t too bad. Or Stiles is just super starved for kisses, or something. Either way, it shuts him up. “That was really nice of you,” he says. “Thank you.”

Stiles beams. “So, can I stick my finger up your butt?”

“You’re amazing at sweet talk.”

 

It turns out Isaac’s kind of way into getting fisted.

 

Stiles really likes sucking Isaac’s dick. He gets a lot better at it, too, which is nice. Isaac thinks Stiles might have a slight oral fixation, which is fine by him since it shuts Stiles up. He really doesn’t stop talking if there isn’t anything in his mouth. Isaac now knows the lives of all six of Henry VIII’s wives. “Could you please stop talking about the history of male circumcision while I’m fucking you,” he says.

“Sorry,” Stiles says, craning his head around to look back at Isaac and show just how not sorry he is. “But, hey, you’re still hard.”

“Please never use, ‘hey, you’re still hard’ as an indication of good sex,” Isaac says. “That’s an appallingly low standard.” He grinds in a little harder and smirks when Stiles drops to his elbows with a gasp. “And I may have started tuning you out and fantasized about you in a ball gag.”

Stiles hums thoughtfully. “You know, I think I could be into that.”

Isaac reaches around to stroke Stiles’ cock. “Hey, you’re still hard.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you.”

“Never.”

 

“So, I was thinking of blindfolding you-”

“No,” Isaac says immediately.

Stiles blinks for a moment, then drops the blindfold into a drawer and shuts it firmly. “Okay. So, I was thinking of pouring melted wax on you.”

Isaac eyes the plain white candle in his hand with more than a little trepidation. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Theoretically, sure. I made sure it’s paraffin, so, lower melting temperature and stuff.” Stiles shrugs, and Isaac relaxes a little. There’s probably an entire packet of research in Stiles’ desk, somewhere. “It can’t be that hard, right?”

It isn’t very hard at all, they find. They, on the other hand, end up _very_ hard. “Oh, no,” Isaac says. “My mind’s starting to make bad puns all on its own. I’ve been spending too much time with Boyd.”

“Could you please stop talking about Boyd while I’m fucking you,” Stiles says, then, “Wait. Actually. Keep talking about Boyd. I could totally get into that.”

Sex with Stiles is equal parts awkward and entertaining. Isaac usually ends up laughing by the end, even if he isn’t quite sure how they got there half the time. It’s kind of exactly like being friends with Stiles, except with dicks. And fingers up butts.

 

**_Allison Argent_ **

Junior year Allison is an entirely different Allison. Well, that’s not entirely true. She still has the most beautiful smile and easy laughter, and she still gets competitive in gym class and falls asleep in French class. But she’s more confident now, and there’s a sort of air of regality around her. Isaac can’t help but find himself drawn even further into her orbit.

Allison loves when Isaac goes down on her just as much as Isaac does. She winds her hands through his curls and rocks her hips, spreading her slickness all over his face. Or she straddles his face and rides his tongue. Or she turns around and leans down to take his cock into her mouth while he sucks hard on her clit. She’s really considerate and always makes sure that he gets off, too, but it really isn’t necessary. He just really loves eating her out.

(He’s definitely ducked under a table and eaten her out under her skirt and panties in a corner booth at the diner. It was awesome.)

She definitely takes the lead. Not in an overbearing, forceful way, but with a casual sort of confidence. She likes laying him flat on his back and riding him, and he likes letting her. Her thighs are unreal. Sometimes, he just lies back and watches her do all the work. She’s mesmerizing, especially when she bites her lip in concentration and sends him that smirk that says, “Don’t worry. I got this.”

He thinks it might be love, maybe.

 

**_Allison Argent & Jackson Whittemore_ **

Allison and Jackson are total bros. They always have been, and they always will be. They developed a weird sort of understanding years ago, when they got to know each other through Lydia, and Isaac still isn’t quite sure why they work so well, but they do. Maybe it’s because they pull each other out of their neuroses and let each other relax in ways that they won’t around Lydia and Danny.

Isaac gets a front seat to their friendship when Allison proposes bringing Jackson into their bed one night. The tension and pretension just falls off Jackson, and he smiles so easily at Allison, and, by extension, Isaac. They crack jokes the entire time – Jackson even goes out of his way to avoid inside jokes and keep Isaac in on the loop. He’s pretty sure that they high-five over his head while Jackson fucks him and he tongues Allison’s clit. He laughs against her and starts off a chain reaction of giggles and orgasms.

“Thanks for being so understanding,” Allison tells him, later. “He needed that, and sometimes it’s hard to figure out the right way to get through to him, you know?”

Isaac nods. He knows that he’s a safe option for Jackson because he’s outside that inner circle, and Allison is important to Jackson in different ways than Danny and Lydia. Jackson’s gotten a lot better than he was this time last year, but he still builds up more walls out of uncertainty rather than his regular brand of posturing asshole. Sometimes, he needs to be shaken out of spiraling with a little rap on the head, or a little fuck between friends. “Anytime,” he says, and is surprised by how much he means it. Jackson’s an asshole, but what happened to him with Matt wasn’t fair at all.

Allison smiles and kisses him. “You’re such a great boyfriend.”

 _Boyfriend_. His heart jolts, and he tries to ignore the way it stabs into his stomach like a knife instead of, like, fluttering pretty butterflies or whatever. He’s just not used to it, is all. It’s fine. It’s great. He wants this. He totally wants this.

 

(He totally doesn’t.)

 

**_Jackson Whittemore, Again_ **

Jackson accidentally says Danny’s name in the middle of sex, and Isaac learns that the tops of Jackson’s shoulders flush if he gets embarrassed enough. Isaac has to stop and jam his own fist into his mouth to keep from laughing at him. “Um.”

“No, I mean, I said Daddy,” Jackson says quickly, the back of his neck reddening even further.

“Um,” Isaac says. “It’s okay, Jackson, you can pretend I’m-”

“Daddy, I want to call you Daddy.”

Isaac blinks down at him, his summertime freckles standing out even more against his pink skin. “You’re really committing to this, aren’t you,” he says with a sigh.

“Do you,” Jackson ducks his head. “It’s okay if you don’t want me to, I just thought, maybe, uh.”

Isaac watches his spine hunch as he curls a little more into himself. “No, it’s cool,” he says immediately. “We can – oh my god, you manipulative little shit.”

Jackson tilts his head around to look at him innocently while Isaac’s mouth hangs open. He honestly hadn’t thought that Jackson had it in him. He’s also a little impressed by how far Jackson’s willing to commit to this façade just to avoid his weird Danny feelings. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jackson says.

Well, Isaac has never been one to back down from sex chicken. If Jackson wants to play hardball, he’s game. “Well, alrighty then.”

So, anyway, that’s the story of how Isaac accidentally learned that Jackson was into Danny, and how Jackson accidentally learned that he was into daddy kink, after all.

 

**_Erica Reyes, Again_ **

Pixies make Isaac and Erica swap bodies, so obviously the first thing they do is go shopping and give each other makeovers. (Liquid eyeliner is so much fun. Mascara, on the other hand, is weird and confusing.) Then, the second thing they do is spend the entire day fucking. Having a clitoris is _amazing_. Having multiple orgasms is _even more amazing_.

“This is really fun,” he says while Erica dozes on his breasts. “I think I want my own body back, eventually, though.”

“Ditto,” Erica says. She bolts upright. “Oh, hey, start thinking sexy thoughts so I can get you off. I wanna see how weird my orgasm face looks.”

“Oh, dude, good idea.”

 

**_Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes (& Cora Hale)_ **

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Isaac asks.

“For the fifty-billionth time, Isaac, _yes_ ,” Cora says. “I’m not into it, but I get how this is a really unique opportunity for the rest of you.” She tries to ruffle his hair, like she always does, but ends up getting her fingers tangled in Erica’s longer locks. “Seriously. I totally support you, one hundred percent.”

“Okay,” Isaac says. “Just making sure.”

Cora hugs him. She has to crouch down a little to fit her head under his chin, which is kind of weird. Also, boobs get in the way, which is even weirder. “Thanks, little bro.”

 

Boyd has been a werewolf for approximately ten days, and his control is amazing. It probably helps that he doesn’t want to hurt Erica in a human body, or hurt Erica’s body, either. “This is kind of weird,” he admits as Isaac and Erica trail kisses down his throat. “You two aren’t as different as I thought you’d be.” They laugh and confuse him even further.

The door opens, and Cora walks in. “Changed my mind,” she says. She locks the door behind her and drops onto the beanbag chair, in full view of the bed. “I want to watch.”

The scents in the room change. “Oh, wow,” Isaac says, sniffing the air with Erica’s werewolf nose. “This room just got, like, 500% more turned on.”

Cora crosses her legs with a smirk. “Carry on.”

 

**_Scott ~~McCall~~ Delgado_ **

He kissed him once; that totally counts.

 

**_Danny Mahealani_ **

Danny walks into their cramped college double, bypasses his own side completely, and sits in Isaac’s chair. Isaac was already sitting in his chair, so Danny ends up sitting in Isaac’s lap. Straddling Isaac’s lap. And sliding his hands under Isaac’s shirt. “I want a distraction,” he says.

It’s been four weeks, give or take, since Danny and Ethan broke up. “Wow,” Isaac says. “You really _are_ Lydia Martin’s friend.”

“Are you saying no?” Danny asks, raising an eyebrow. His long-standing friendship with Lydia is starting to make so much more sense, now. Isaac can’t believe he didn’t notice this sooner.

Isaac pulls his shirt over his head. “Definitely not saying no.”

 

For all that Danny is a calm, easygoing guy in everyday life – or maybe _because_ Danny is a calm, easygoing guy in everyday life – he’s a total control freak in bed. He’s always on top. Always. Isaac tops exactly once, and that’s when Danny ties him to the bed and rides him.

At first, Danny always fucks him on all fours and never makes eye contact. Isaac gets it. It’s probably really rough to break up with someone after being together for two years. And he’s still getting seriously great sex out of this, so. So he keeps his head down and muffles his moans into the nearest pillow.

After a while, though, Danny drapes himself over Isaac’s back and mouths along his neck and shoulder. “Let me hear you,” he says. “Isaac, I wanna hear you.” He starts fucking Isaac face-to-face, leaving hickies on his skin and kissing him through their orgasms. He starts cuddling with him afterwards. Well, they always cuddled – Isaac seriously loves cuddling, and Danny’s easily affectionate like that – but it starts to feel different. Something about it starts setting Isaac on edge.

“You know this is just casual sex between friends, right?” he says. “That’s all this is ever going to be. You know I can’t – this is it, you know.”

“For the thousandth time, Isaac, yes, I know,” Danny says. He drops a kiss on the corner of his jaw and pulls him a little closer against his chest. “This is great. I know.”

It settles in him like a cold, hard knife. Danny’s gazes linger on him a little too long, and his fingers brush Isaac’s a little too close. He thinks Scott’s starting to pick up on it, too, glancing at them with the tiniest of creases between his brows. Isaac walks in on more than a few cut-off conversations between the two of them, Scott concerned and Danny exasperatedly defensive.

When Erica tells him that she and Cora are studying abroad in the fall, he follows them without a moment’s hesitation.

 

**_Ethan Bacari_ **

Ethan is up for anything. Seriously, anything. Nothing fazes him. Isaac pulled out his wolfsbane handcuffs as a joke, once, and Ethan didn’t even blink before holding his wrists out.

It’s not eagerness, exactly. Well, it’s sort of eagerness. Ethan’s plenty eager about trying new things. But there’s an edge to the gleam in his eyes, as if he’s daring him to dare him. Isaac wasn’t around when the wendigo happened, but he’s heard about how it literally ate Ethan alive. He used to think that Ethan was just unflappable – he had that in common with Danny – but maybe it’s more that he won’t actually admit to being flappable.

Sometimes, they start making out on the couch, and when they move to Isaac’s room, Ethan always has to lead. It’s not that he has to be in charge, it’s that…he has to enter the room first. He always breaks the kiss for a quick moment and looks around before he turns back to Isaac as if nothing happened.

He never wolfs out with Isaac, not even the slightest. He doesn’t drop his fangs or pop his claws. His eyes never flicker, and he never growls. He only uses a fraction of his strength, even less than he did in lacrosse or anything at school when he was already dialing his abilities back.

Isaac scrapes his nails down his back and bites hard enough to draw blood, just to see what happens. Ethan keeps the marks on his body until they heal in his sleep.

He loves cuddling just as much as Isaac does. He’s always been tactile, holding Danny’s hand whenever it’s free and using his brother as an armrest. It’s nice to snuggle up to Ethan and let him rearrange their limbs to his liking before he snuggles right back.

Ethan never demands much, or anything at all, but he has serious opinions about cuddling. Isaac’s more than fine with that.

 

**_Aiden Bacari & Ethan Bacari_ **

Ethan is up for anything. Seriously, anything. Nothing fazes him. So when Isaac mumbles, sleepy in the afterglow and still tipsy from the Jungle, “Y’know what’d be awesome? If there were, like, two of you. ‘Cause that’s, like, twice as many dicks, and two dicks at once is, like, _wowwww_ ,” it isn’t surprising that Ethan nods thoughtfully and kisses him without missing a beat.

In hindsight, it really shouldn’t be surprising that Ethan leads Isaac into his room a few days later to reveal Aiden lounging on the bed. In the moment, though, Isaac is very surprised. His mind completely shorts out. “Um,” he says.

“Is this – this is what you wanted, right?” Ethan asks. He sounds casual, but Aiden tenses like he’s preparing to claw Isaac’s face off if he answers wrong.

“Um,” Isaac says, desperately trying to reboot his brain. “ _Yes_. Yes, this is very much-” He starts towards Aiden, then turns back to Ethan, then trips over his own feet somewhere in the middle. “I’m so excited I don’t even know where to start.”

Ethan kisses him with a smile, then picks him up and deposits him in Aiden’s lap.

They don’t high-five over his head while he’s between them, but they do come in perfect synchronization. Like, Pacific Rim jaeger co-pilots levels of synchronization. Raleigh and Yancy Beckett, minus the part where one of them died. Isaac’s really impressed, slightly intimidated, and so turned on that he can’t think straight.

 

**_Aiden Bacari_ **

Aiden has to be eased into anything new. He’s very wary, very hesitant, and he’ll go along with it, anyway, but his guard is always up. He always has to face Isaac when they fuck – they don’t have to be face-to-face, but Aiden has to be able to see him. He can’t be facedown, he doesn’t drop his head back or look away, and he never closes his eyes.

Sometimes, they start making out on the couch, and when they move to Isaac’s room, Aiden always picks him up and carries him there. He takes full advantage of his werewolf strength and holds him up with one arm, keeping the other one – his left arm, his dominant arm, his stronger arm – free. Free for what, Isaac doesn’t know, but he doesn’t ask. Aiden always backs his way into the room, keeping Isaac covered and his own back exposed.

He never drops Isaac onto the bed, but sits on it himself and pulls Isaac down on top of him. He doesn’t really like being on top – he’ll go along with it, but he’ll also be a little less relaxed the entire time. He lets his fangs drop sometimes, but he won’t kiss Isaac with them, and he won’t touch Isaac with his claws.

Isaac scrapes his nails down his back and bites hard enough to draw blood, just to see what happens. Aiden growls, fangs dropping, and bites him right back. It’s a light nip to his chest, not a chance of breaking the skin, and Isaac shivers and arches closer.

Aiden isn’t really one for touching. He lets his brother sprawl all over him, and nudges Jackson when he needs the moral support, but he doesn’t really hug or hold hands. He tolerates Isaac’s cuddles, though, which is nice of him. He lets Isaac curl up against his chest and drapes his arm – his left arm, his dominant arm, his stronger arm – over him.

Isaac wakes up in the middle of the night, once, and finds himself turned around with Aiden’s back pressed to his chest. Isaac’s right arm – his weak, human arm – is thrown across Aiden’s chest, and his wrist is clutched tight in Aiden’s hand. He kisses the back of Aiden’s neck and drifts back to sleep.

Their positions are back to usual when he wakes up in the morning. He’s still not sure if he dreamed the whole thing or not.

 

**_The Succubus_ **

Surprisingly bad at blowjobs.

 

“I told you, Isaac,” Derek says, face buried in his hands, “I don’t want to hear about your sex life.”

“Just the supernatural stuff!” Isaac says. “For research’s sake. You’re always the one who’s all, ‘We need more information on this,’ ‘These books are inconclusive,’ ‘Blah blah blah I’m boring.’”

“It’s not boring,” Scott says loyally. “Derek, you aren’t boring.”

Derek makes a face. “I don’t see how hearing about Isaac’s unsatisfactory blowjob is relevant to succubus research.”

“Forked tongue,” Isaac says, snapping his fingers. “We didn’t know that before, but we know that now.” He nods smugly. “Because of my dick.”

“This is payback for that time I tried to give you The Talk, isn’t it.”

“Derek, I am insulted,” Isaac says. He holds up his notebook. “This is purely in the interest of research. I take notes and everything.”

“That’s a bingo chart you made up yourself,” Derek says. “You literally wrote, ‘Supernatural Sex Bingo,’ at the top of the page.”

Scott tilts his head to read it. “‘Human With Limited Magical Training’ – aw, you even included Stiles, that’s so sweet!”

“Why are you encouraging him,” Derek demands.

“Hey, he almost has Bingo.”

_“Scott.”_

“I’d like to point out that I’m still missing the ‘alpha’ box,” Isaac says. “Just sayin’.”

“Isaac, I’m not sleeping with you just so you can get Bingo on a chart that you made up,” Scott says absently, still looking at the bingo chart. His eyes bug. “Why is _wendigo_ on here?”

“Well, we know they exist,” Isaac says. “What if one day we meet a wendigo who just wants a happy, healthy, loving relationship with someone, and that happens to include sex.”

Scott melts at the idea of helping a freaky cannibal find love and happiness, because of course he does. _“Scott,”_ Derek groans.

“He has a point!” Scott says. “We want to help people, don’t we?”

“I do take notes,” Isaac says. He takes back the notebook and flips through the pages. “For example, did you know that while werewolves tend to be understandably reluctant to use flavored lubricant, many find that the proper brand and flavor actually enhance their partner’s scent and oral experience?”

Derek blinks and sits up a little straighter. “Really?”

Isaac closes his notebook and folds his hands over them. “Derek,” he says solemnly, “I think we need to have The Talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made up that thing about werewolves and flavored lube. I have no idea if it’s true or not; if you meet a werewolf, feel free to correct me.
> 
> “I am not your whore,” is a line from the TV show Misfits. Naturally, Derek doesn’t understand that reference.
> 
> Max Carver is left-handed, so that’s why Aiden is, too.
> 
> If you’re confused about Isaac’s exact sexuality…well, honestly, it’s up to you. I’ve seen a lot of variation amongst the definitions for bisexuality and pansexuality, and I don’t think that it’s my place to impose a definition on someone else (not the fictional character, but the rather the reader). So whichever you feel fits his character better, does. I’m really not trying to cop out of committing to one or the other; if you want to talk more with me about it, feel free to leave a comment or talk to me on my [Tumblr](http://www.pocketlass.tumblr.com).


End file.
